


Doctor Who Imagines/One Shots

by Characterimagines



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Characterimagines/pseuds/Characterimagines
Summary: A collection of imagines featuring Doctor Who charactersThose included:Doctors - 1-13 & The War DoctorMasters - Delgado, Ainley, Roberts, Jacobi, Simms, Missy, DhawanOthers- Brigadier, Jamie McCrimmon, Mike Yates
Relationships: Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart/Reader, Eighth Doctor/Reader, Eleventh Doctor/Reader, Fifth Doctor/Reader, First Doctor/Reader, Fourth Doctor/Reader, Jamie McCrimmon/Reader, Mike Yates/Reader, Ninth Doctor/Reader, Second Doctor/Reader, Seventh Doctor/Reader, Sixth Doctor/Reader, Tenth Doctor/Reader, The Master (Ainley)/Reader, The Master (Delgado)/Reader, The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader, The Master (Simm)/Reader, The Master | Yana (Doctor Who)/Reader, The War Doctor/Reader, Third Doctor/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/Reader, Twelfth Doctor/Reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 40





	1. A New Adventure [Brigadier x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart x Reader
> 
> When you meet the Brigadier during the Web of Fear you flirt with him, not knowing you would see him again during the Invasion of the Cybermen. Your feelings for each other are obvious, but are they strong enough for you to leave the Tardis behind?

You had met him during the Great Intelligence’s invasion of London, and your flirtatious behavior baffled him at first, but when he realized that telling you to remain serious was pointless, he responded much to everyone’s amusement. You were an intriguing person. You always asked his squad or the Colonel questions about himself, but when the roles were reversed, you would dismiss it with a smile and say, “Guess you’ll just have to find out on your own.”

Three things were made clear to the Colonel when you met. One, you were traveling with the Doctor long before he met Jamie. Two, the Doctor was very protective of you, keeping you by his side by looping your arm with his. Three, you were a smart woman from fifty years ahead of his time, and the Doctor would converse with you in a corner to discuss different ideas on how to face a threat. You weren’t as smart as Zoe, but he trusted your instincts. And in the end, he never regretted following them.

When you arrived on Earth to fix the Tardis, soon becoming tangled in a Cybermen invasion, you contacted the newly appointed Brigadier in a way that would embarrass him but also remind him of who you were. As if he could forget.

He was working on finding information on International Electromatics when you intercepted the squad’s communication.

“Greyhound Leader.” Your voice came through the radio. “Personally, I prefer Colonel Sexy.”

The Brigadier turned in his chair, noticing Yates grinning at the sound of your voice but not stating it to stop him like he usually would. “What the devil are you doing on our radio?” He asked.

“Aw, and here I thought you’d be happy to hear from me. You must be Colonel Grumpy today.” You said teasingly.

Yates chuckled, and the Brigadier silenced him with a stern look.

“Why are you on UNITs radio?” He asked.

“I need your help.” You told him.

“Where are you?” He asked, sitting straighter.

“International Electromatics has a countryside base, and we’re trapped here. There are security guards everywhere. I thought you were looking for a way to see me again when you called the Doctor, but I think you’re right. Something is fishy here.” You said.

He would have smiled if he wasn’t worried about you. “Stay put. I’m on my way.”

“You’re so bossy. I like it.”

At this, Yates had to bite his hand to stop the burst of laughter escaping his mouth, and the Brigadier smiled as he spoke into the microphone. “Behave.”

“I always behave.”

He shook his head with a smile, walking to grab his hat from the coat rack, putting it on as he gave Yates orders to assemble a squad to join him at the base.

You ran towards the helicopter, and quickly helped Zoe to her feet when she fell. You squealed when you heard security shooting at you and climbed into the helicopter after Zoe, tripping over her leg while she sat down and landing on the Brigadier’s lap. “Hello, again.” You spoke up over the gunfire, Benton, and Yates retaliating against the guards.

“Hello, Miss L/N.”

“Call me F/N.” You grinned, moving to sit between him and Yates.

“I missed you,” Yates told you.

“Of course you did, dear, don’t be silly.” You patted his arm and he chuckled, clearing his throat at the look the Brigadier sent him.

“Oh, Y/N, stop flirting for one second.” The Doctor chastised.

You playfully rolled your eyes, “Only if Alistair promises there will be plenty of time later.” You said, looking at the Brigadier.

“What happened to behaving?” 

“This is me behaving.” You told him.

The Brigadier gave you a side glance but there was a smile on his lips.

When the helicopter arrived at UNIT, Benton and Yates climbed out first, then the Brigadier who offered you a helping hand. You smiled as you stood in front of him, regarding his new uniform. “Promotion looks good on you.”

“Thank you, Miss L/N.” He said just as Benton called him over to where he was standing talking to a soldier. He bowed his head towards you before walking over to them.

“I told you to call me Y/N!”

He looked back at you with a smile, and you giggled, quickly frowning when the Doctor cleared his throat.

“You never stop, do you?” Zoe smiled, approaching you with the Doctor and Jamie.

You pretended to think for a moment before shaking your head. “No.”

You followed the Doctor into UNIT and looped your arm with the Brigadier when he followed. “We better make sure he doesn’t get lost.”

“Does that happen often?” He asked.

“Oh, every day.” You sighed, making him chuckle.

“I imagine it must be a great privilege to travel in the Tardis.” He said, leading you to his office.

“Every morning, I wake up amongst the stars and can’t imagine a prettier sight. But the stars would look just as beautiful down here.” You walked into his office and helped Zoe with the tea she was carrying.

“Tea, Alistair?” You asked.

He raised an eyebrow at you, amazed by your audacity of calling him by his first name in front of his Sargent, but he was amused by the way you pushed boundaries.

“Yes, please. Thank you.” He went to sit behind his desk, answering the telephone when it rang.

You smiled over at him, and Zoe giggled, nudging you. “When is the wedding?” She asked.

“There is no wedding.” You told her, stirring the tea.

“Yet.” She giggled.

“Oh, shush!” You whispered hastily when the Brigadier approached you.

When you handed him his cup of tea, your fingers brushed against his, and you were thankful the Doctor gave you a reason to turn away, hiding your blushing cheeks as you handed him a handful of wires.

“Thank you.”

You bit your lip, and he scolded you for it. “Sorry.” You apologized. “Can we talk?”

“I’m assuming this about the Brigadier.” He said, draping wires over your neck.

You nodded, unfazed by his actions as he had done this multiple times before when you helped fix the Tardis. “I can’t get a read on him. I know I flirt with him a lot -”

The Doctor made a noise resembling, “Hmph, ” humored by your words. As if to comment, “You don’t say, ” which made you smile.

“Do you think he takes me seriously? Should I be blunt?” You asked.

The Doctor shook his head with a smile. “Trust me, he knows. The reason he has not been _blunt_ as you put it is because he would be asking you to leave the Tardis.” He explained.

You frowned, looking at the Brigadier who was talking to Yates and Jamie. You looked at the Doctor when he spoke, “Do you want to leave the Tardis?”

“I never thought about it. Three years ago, I was so sure I was going to travel with you forever. But now I think another adventure is waiting for me. And I know that if it doesn’t work out in the end, I’ll never regret taking that leap.” You told him.

The Doctor nodded in understanding. “You would be greatly missed.”

“Oh, I don’t know. Zoe is pretty smart, more so than me. I’m sure you’ll not notice I’m gone that much.” You said.

“My dear, you are -”

“- cleverer than you know.” You finished with a smile. “Perhaps I am. All I know is that standing beside you, sure made me feel _clever_.”

“Doctor.” You looked at the Brigadier. “You may want to see this.”

You followed the Doctor to the Brigadier’s desk and tried to remove the wires from around your neck, the Brigadier aiding you when one wire got tangled in your hair. You blushed, smiling as you thanked him.

“Do you think once this is over and we survive the invasion, we could talk?” You asked. The Brigadier raised a curious brow but nodded in agreement.

“Brigadier.” The Doctor called, and you both moved to stand beside him. You looked at the Brigadier, who turned his head when he noticed your staring.

You were starting to wonder if you should have told him when you had the chance. This time you couldn’t help but despair knowing there was a chance you may not make it out of the factory again.

“Ready?” Jamie asked, turning to you.

You noticed that the Brigadier was giving out orders to Yates and the Doctor and Zoe were walking out the office.

You looked at the Brigader for a moment, whispering a tentative, “Yeah, of course.”

You ran down the hallway, hearing the loud footsteps behind you and you ducked into a stairwell, looking over your shoulder. The Cybermen were closing in, and you were running out of places to hide and energy. You ran up the stairs, holding the radio to your lips.

“Greyhound, it’s Y/N. They’re right behind me. Do you read me? Over.”

Alistair took the radio from Jamie, “Yes, I read you. Where are you? Over.”

You looked at the walls, seeing a large seven on the wall. “Stairwell seven. Over. Heading to eight now. Over.” You opened the door and screamed when you saw the two Cybermen on the other side. You turned, looking at the four that had been following you walking to the stairs. “I’m trapped. Over.” You climbed onto the railing and jumped up, grabbing onto the railing on the next flight of stairs and climbing over, running up the stairs.

“Y/N. We’re on our way. Where are you now? Over.”

“They’ve got me cornered. The only way is up. Over.” You told him.

Alistair stopped running and looked back before looking at Jamie, who was asking him why he stopped. “Y/N, I’m on my way. Keep running. Over.” He spoke into the radio.

“Don’t worry; there’s not much else I can do. Over.” You said.

You reached the roof and struggled to get the door open. You screamed in frustration and gasped when you saw the Cybermen were near. You shook the handle, trying to open the door and quickly looked over your shoulder when you heard the thundering footsteps. Trying to search for inspiration for an idea that would get you out of this, you listened to the sound of a helicopter outside and smiled as you knew it was the Brigadier. You looked at the Cybermen and then at the door, a grin forming on your lips when you got an idea. You waited until the Cybermen reached out to grab you, ducking, so their hand hit the door, breaking the lock. You rushed out the door to the roof and raced towards the helicopter. The Cybermen shot at you, and you landed on the ground, rolling onto your feet. The pilot flew higher, and you heard Alistair arguing with him before he climbed out, holding onto the helicopter as the pilot tried to keep it steady.

“Grab my hand!”

You raced forward, jumping off the edge and screamed, feeling a hand take yours and pull you up as the helicopter flew higher.

“I’ve got you!”

You looked at Alistair with a grin, “I never had a doubt!”

He smiled at you while the Doctor and Jamie helped you inside, and Alistair soon followed. You smiled when Jamie hugged you and looked at the Brigadier who was giving Yates and Benton new orders.

That’s when the Doctor knew, with that one look, that you would be leaving the Tardis.

You walked into the console room and ran a hand over the controls. “I’m going to miss you too.” You smiled when she hummed in reply.

You picked up your suitcase and walked toward the door, looking back at the time machine that had been your home for years. It was a big decision to leave, but you would regret not taking the opportunity to try a relationship with the Brigadier.

You closed the door and placed your hand on the wood. “Bye, girl. Who knows, we might see each other again.” You turned to the Brigadier, who was talking to Zoe, Jamie, and the Doctor, handing him your suitcase. “Right, make yourself useful and hold that, will you? Thank you, dear.” You turned to the Doctor, “And you, stop if you keep frowning like that, you’ll never be able to stop. I’m not dying.”

Zoe stepped forward to hug you, “Goodbye, Y/N.” She smiled.

“Bye, Zoe. And be careful. You know what these two are like.” You smiled before turning to Jamie. “You know it’s true.” You giggled when he lifted you, spinning you around.

“Things won’t be the same without you, Y/N.” He said.

“Oh, he’ll still find trouble. But you won’t have my fantastic personality, jaw-dropping looks to help you, no.” You giggled, hugging him again. “Be careful. And if he shuts you out for a while, call me and I’ll yell at him down the phone for you.”

Jamie chuckled, nodding. “Aye. Will do.”

You turned to the Doctor, “Never thought we would ever do this.” You hugged him tightly, “Goodbye, Doctor.”

“Goodbye, Y/N. Take care.”

“Be careful.” You whispered in his ear before stepping away. You looked at the Brigadier who sent you a smile as you stood beside him.

“Are you sure about this, Y/N?” The Doctor asked after Jamie and Zoe went into the Tardis.

You nodded, waving goodbye as he headed into the Tardis. You watched the Tardis dematerialize and turned to Brigadier, kissing him passionately, shocking him and the men around him.

“Yeah, worth it.” You walked away with a smile, blushing as you went to the car. Alistair looked at Benton and Yates, who were smirking, quickly walking away when the Brigadier raised an eyebrow at them. You looked at him on the mirror when he approached the car, putting the suitcase in the backseat.

You knew it would take time to adjust to the different time zone, different behavioral expectations mostly, but that was a small price to pay when you had a man that doesn’t mind your boldness, who was understanding that you weren’t like the woman from his time and we’re used to expressing how you felt, very open and opinionated. And the differences became things he loved about you.

He got behind the wheel and looked at you. “Where do we start?” He asked.

“Tea?” You suggested with a smile.

Your first kiss was very fresh, and you were itching for a second, but you thought his squad would have heart attacks if they saw their boss kissing a woman again.

Alistair nodded with a smile and drove out of UNIT, heading to what would become your new home. And soon you realized that you didn’t need to change who you are to fit into his world and if someone tried to dismiss you when you voiced opinions or when you were behaving differently from expectations of women at that time, he would defend you while making it known that he had friends in high places.

You wondered what the Doctor was doing, what terrifying, fascinating, and heart-racing adventure he had stumbled upon. You missed life on the Tardis, but you would make the same choice if you had to do it all over again. You were embarking on a new adventure with Alistair, who was supportive and everything you needed. Hearing about some of the cases he worked on at the table, was enough excitement in your life. You certainly did not miss running from danger on an unfamiliar planet. But you did miss the Doctor, and one day, you hoped to see him again, even if it was for the last time.

Leaving the Tardis that day was something you could never regret and would never regret. You were decades before your time, yet you had never felt more at home. You had found the place you needed to be, and you were grateful that meeting the Doctor led to meeting the Brigadier.


	2. Undeniable Chemistry [Delgado!Master x Reader]

It had been three days since The Master had taken you with him and you spent most of it in your bedroom. You would sneak out to explore his Tardis, believing that The Master had no idea, but he kept an eye on you. He no longer attempted to make conversation with you, he would let you read in the library without disturbing you, and last night you had fallen asleep in the library, waking up in your bedroom. You knew he had taken you through to your room and found he had left the book you were reading on your bedside table. He made every attempt to show you kindness, well, apart from kidnapping you, but even then, he never hurt you. It was a strong enough hold on your arm to pull you into the Tardis, gentle, so it didn't hurt you when you struggled.

He always left a tray of food outside your bedroom, and your curiosity ran wild more that morning than any other. What did he want with you?

You threw the duvet off your body, standing up and walking to the door. You opened it, looking around as you stepped onto the hallway. You looked at the tray of food, eyebrows furrowing when you saw your favorite morning meal, and a single rose in a tall thin vase.

You looked around the hallway, making sure he wasn't around before taking the tray inside. You closed the door and placed the tray on the bed, plucking the rose from the vase, smelling it before adding it to the larger vase on your bedside table with the roses.

You wanted answers, and you knew The Doctor couldn't reach you in space, so you were on you're own. And you intended to find out the reason why The Master had kidnapped you. 

After eating breakfast, you got dressed and navigated your way to the console room. The Master was piloting the Tardis expertly, observing him from the doorway for a moment, you quietly entered, trying to catch a glimpse over his shoulder at the destination. He turned the monitor off, raising an eyebrow at you.

"I hope you're taking me back." You said, crossing your arms.

He sighed, turning to you, exasperated with the distance you refused to remove between you. He had believed that you would be thrilled when he took you with him. There was always friction between you both, undeniable tension, but no one, including The Master, could figure out if you found him attractive or wanted to kick his ass.

"How was your breakfast?" He asked.

"Little dry." You shrugged, looking away from him as you walked around the console. "How did you know it was my favorite?"

"You talk in your sleep." Was the only explanation he offered, and you cleared your throat, feeling your cheeks grow hot.

The Tardis landed with a wheeze, and you looked at The Master with a raised eyebrow. "Is it supposed to make that noise?"

He looked offended by your question. "Of course, it is." He walked to the chair where his jacket was draped over, putting it on. "Shall we? Or would you prefer to hide in your room?" He opened the door, sending you a smirk.

You rolled your eyes. "It's not hiding; it's avoiding." 

The Master watched you walk by him, a smile on his lips. "Of course."

You looked around the street, watching the people rush around the market. You turned around, narrowly missing being hit by a cart. You noticed the robes they wore and searched for The Master in the crowd.

"Where are we? Or should I say _when_ are we?" You asked.

"This is the year 382. Theodosius, the first has been the Roman Emperor for three years. In six months, the Gothic War will be concluded, although there will be a string of civil wars in the next 11 years." He informed.

You looked around in awe, The Master walking away, turning around when he realized you weren't following, a smile growing on his lips. You walked to a stall, and The Master took out coins, handing them to the woman. You looked at him when he added a necklace to the pile.

"Thank you, Sir." The woman beamed, "Enjoy your dress, madam. There is a curtain here if you wish to change." 

You thanked her, heading to the curtain. The Master looked around, waiting patiently until you exited. You walked out the curtain, the white dress swaying around your legs. 

You approached The Master, who stared at you, not appearing to blink as you got closer. "So, how do I look?" 

"More beautiful than Aphrodite herself." You blushed at the compliment and he cleared his throat. "Right, yes, let's keep walking, shall we?"

You smiled when he offered you an arm, looping yours with his while you continued to explore the market.

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Of course. Whatever you wish." He said.

"Why did you choose me? You could have taken Jo, but instead, you choose me. And I've spent the last three days trying to figure out why, and I can't think of a single reason." You asked.

"The unmistakable reason is the hardest to accept." He mused.

"And what is the obvious reason?" You whispered, watching him as he walked ahead to buy a flower, handing it to you.

"That I could not, and would not, live without investigating the possibility of a relationship between us in a romantic nature." The Master nodded, "Yes."

"So, what was all this? A trial?" You asked.

"I do not need to do all this to know that we are compatible." He told you.

"So, why did you?"

"I knew you wouldn't admit your feelings for me otherwise." He walked away, and you followed, walking a step behind him. "I knew that while in the presence of The Doctor, you would fight against it for as long as you could. You are also stubborn, and I will admit my impatience. I would not have been able to wait that long." 

He unlocked the doors of the Tardis, holding one open for you to walk in. You entered the Tardis, delicately holding the flower in your fingertips. 

"I will return you to UNIT if you wish." He told you, powering up the Tardis.

You looked at the flower for a moment, "If the Tardis is a time machine...there's no rush, is there?"

He lifted his head, looking across the console at you. He returned the smile you sent him, chuckling shyly as he looked away for a second.

"You've seen the past. What do you think about seeing the future for your next trip?" 

"I better go get changed then." You smiled, walking around the console. You kissed his cheek before walking out of the room, heading down the hallway. You smiled to yourself, head held high, confident in your decision to stay.

UNIT and The Doctor would be on Earth when you returned, but for now, The Master was asking for a chance to see how well fitted you were for each other, and you were equally keen to give him the opportunity. You didn't want to hide in your room, fighting your attraction to him; you wanted to explore it.


	3. Recovery [Third Doctor x Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the episode 'The Green Death'
> 
> Sorry it took so long to write something for the 3rd doctor but honestly I had no ideas and I'm sure I'll come back and edit this imagine soon, but for now I hope you guys like it! And the next imagine I post will be for Jacobi!Master

You walked into the console room to find the Doctor was no were to be found and picked up the blanket from the railing where you had placed it last night, wrapping it around your shoulders as you left the Tardis. You smiled at the sight of Jo, holding a finger to your lips while she was mid-bite, hoping she wouldn't make it known you had entered. She smiled, taking another bite of her apple.

"What is that?" She asked, continuing her conversation with the Doctor.

"The space-time coordinate programmer." He replied. "The wretched thing's nearly worn out. That's the trouble with the Tardis she is getting on a bit, Jo."

You walked behind him and placed your arms around his neck. "This is the part where he tells you that despite his appearance, he is in tip top shape." 

Jo snickered, covering her mouth as she chewed her moutful of apple.

The Doctor looked at you with a smile, as you rested your chin on his shoulder. "I didn't hear you complaining."

You shook your head, walking away with a blush on your cheeks as you recalled last nights _activities_. You patted Jo on the back when she nearly choked on her apple. "You brought it up." The Doctor smiled toothily.

It was a cheerful morning and that's what bothered him the most. There was no way to predict what would happen later that day. When he drove to Global Chemicals, your positive energy hadn't deminished as he drove as fast as Bessie would allow. He had very few rules in this incarnation. But there was only one rule he had for you. 

Do not leave his sight. 

Unfortunately this incarnation, as guilty as his others, had a habit of wandering off. So he relied on you to follow him, keeping up even when he left without a word while you were making your own observations. He heard your screams and when he turned around you weren't there, his fear spiking dangerously as he called your name, racing through the mine. 

He would forever be haunted by the way you laid still, a pulsing green tint on your skin.

He was angry, frighteningly so. He was afraid, looking like a caged animal the way he paced the floor beside your bed in the Tardis. The morning had started like any other, better than any other, so how did he allow the day to turn so deadly?

You knew the risks of travelling with him, and it had taken you a while to agree in the beginning, but the risks were always worth the adventure and the man taking you into the heart of it. Everything was going well between you both in your three month fresh relationship. So why were you now the patient instead of the nurse?

Jo would never forget the twinkle in his eyes, the anger that grew into fury, the desperation that became grief. Your body was in agony and the Doctor didn't have any answers. The one time you needed him, and he was helpless. He stayed by your side, keeping an close eye on your tempature which he fought to keep down, but it kept spiking unpredictabily. You were in pain and he couldn't save you.

The Brigadier named this moment the darkest in the third incarnations time. The Doctor tried to focus, but all he could imagine was you lying deathly ill on the bed. The anger started early on, the more he learned about Global Chemicals, the more outraged he became. This incarnation was peaceful, until that devastating day.

The fungus was an unexpected remedy, and that's why it was such a relief. The most unlikely cure was the greatest in his eyes. It was a theory in the beginning, so he tested it on Professer Jones first, afraid of making your condition worse. But as soon as it proved effective, he raced over to you. 

It was a long process, trying to build your strength up again, but it was worth it just to see your eyes open. "Doctor..." He sat beside you on the bed and took your hand. "Doctor..."

"I'm here."

And he never left your side. Every plan he had made was put on hold. And the Brigadier knew better than to ask for his help during your recovery, although UNIT had never been so quiet, no threats to investigate. While you were healing, everything seemed to fade away, as if the universe was letting you recover without the stress of an alien threat. 

You remained in bed for days while the Doctor helped you recover. In the beginning, you could only utter one word sentances, but slowly managed to talk for a whole conversation. 

"Why does my mouth taste like something died?" You asked.

The Doctor hadn't laughed so hard in nearly a week. You smiled at him, resting your head on the wall as you held back a yawn. But he knew you were tired so he helped you lay down and covered you with the duvet. "Get some sleep." He took your hand and you smiled up at him, moving to place your head on his stomach.

He would stay with you until you were better. He couldn't go anywhere when all of his plans included you in them. And although he would be more alert, keeping a hold of your hand on adventures so you were never seperated, which could be diffiult at times, you were both relieved that you had made a full recovery.


	4. Letting Go [Jacobi!Master x Reader (+Simm!Master)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> War Master x Reader  
> Simm!Master x Reader
> 
> You are sent into The Master's time stream and meet a familiar but no so friendly face.

His secret created a lot of questions. Who was Harold Saxon? The one thing you knew was that he was more than an ambitious politician. He had a wild personality, and although he claimed no one knew him better, sometimes even you had trouble identifying what kind of man he was. You never would've concluded that he was not a man at all. And you sure as hell wouldn't have guessed he was a time-lord from the planet Gallifrey.

The Doctor's Tardis was a sad sight. Entering the police box, you could feel the pain inside, the red lights and the abundance of cables attached to the console were frightening. He had told you that every Tardis was alive, and seeing what had become of a machine that was impossible only a few hours ago, filled you with sorrow.

He had shown you the console room, and that had been enough for you. The police box filled you with unease, and he had assumed it was due to the secrets you were still trying to understand. He should have known that the Tardis would try and reach out to whoever would listen.

He was in the middle of a meeting, wondering why you weren't there. It was a major achievement in his plans, and although your presence could be questioned, he wanted you to be there. The last three days had been difficult as you took time to process the fact that he was a time lord from another planet, that he planned to take over Earth, destroying a living machine to fulfill his goal. He had trouble giving you the distance you needed, the time to think without him hovering around you. The night before, he had called you after sending flowers to your house and asking how much longer you needed. You had assured him that there was hope that you were starting to come to terms with everything you had learned. It was a lot to take in, and he almost regretted telling you the truth. But he knew you could handle it, and you did. Once you grieved the loss of the man, you had loved. Yana.

So why were you standing outside a hospital? His younger eyes caught a glimpse of you as he headed inside, sunglasses over his eyes as he walked. When he left the hospital, you were gone.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Saxon?" One of the men sitting around the table asked.

The Master rubbed his temples, elbows on the table as he tried to figure out why you were becoming a memory of his past. "I'm fine. You were saying?" He dismissed.

"That to go forward we should -"

The Master's eyes lowered to the table, head tilting slightly, wearing an expression of disbelief, fear for your wellbeing, and denial. A fresh memory.

He entered his Tardis, pausing when he saw you inside. You retracted your hand from the console, which hummed under your touch as if it accepted your presence. Your eyes widened when you saw him standing in the doorway. The first thing you noticed was the beard and the wave in his hair. The second was how cold his eyes were, more than you had ever seen, even in his current incarnation. You found yourself stepping back, using the console to put distance between you both as he observed you.

"How did you get in here?" He asked calmly, although his eyes held malice.

"I - Um - I -" You stammered, tears in your eyes at the sight of the man you had fallen in love with. From the moment he entered the Tardis, you knew he wasn't the same man.

"Well? Spit it out!" He stepped towards you, and you put a hand on the console, pushing yourself further away, accidentally setting the Tardis into flight.

You were thrown to the side, hitting your head off the wall. The Master stumbled but held his ground, reaching the console in three long strides. "Now look what you've done!"

He started pressing buttons and turning dials while you watched him, eyes wide with confusion and fear. The Tardis lurched to the side as you got to your feet, barely finding your balance before being thrown into his arms. He moved you aside as he tried to pilot the Tardis.

"What was that?" You asked.

"Daleks." He glanced at you, "We are in the midst of a war, after all. Perhaps that bump on the head was harder than I thought?" Despite his words, he didn't appear the slightest bit concerned for your wellbeing as he walked around the console, "I would ask how you got into my Tardis, but it appears questions will have to wait for the moment." 

"War? What war?" Your eyes followed him as he worked, noticing the way his eyebrows would knit together ever so slightly in concentration, a recognized and associated with Yana when he was concentrating. "The Time War?" You gaped at him, anxiously biting your lower lip. "But that's impossible. You told me that. You said it was over. That Gallifrey was gone. So how can we be in the Time War?"

He approached you, resting one hand on the console on your left, leaning to flick a switch with his right hand on the controls on your right side. "I told you. Interesting. When did this happen exactly?" It sounded like he was asking, but you felt that it was more of a demand for answers.

"I -" You screamed when the console sparked, and The Master moved away, rushing as he programmed the scanners.

"Mr. Saxon?" Currently, The Master was pulled out of this memory by a man who had spoken, his eyes glancing around the faces at the table before standing up.

Without giving a reason or dismissing the group of twenty, he walked out the door with collected urgency, racing through the stairwells to get to his office where he kept the Tardis. He opened the door, and the room changed to a familiar setting.

For the moment you had escaped, the Daleks and The Master had programmed the Tardis to scan you without informing you. You stared at him as green light ran up and down your body for a few seconds before he looked at the readings. "Human. Earth. Time..." His eyes slowly looked away from the screen to you, and you knew then that he was filled with curiosity. But was it enough to let you live?

"We knew each other. Later on in your timeline, I don't know how much later, but...you appear in my time. Shortly after you arrive, I come to the silo, and we meet a few days after that. You don't have the -" You motioned to his beard, and he raised an eyebrow. "And your hair is shorter." You smiled softly at the thought of Yana, the way you would run your fingers through his hair, despite it being so short. "You were annoyed more than anything when I came into the lab, but you were kind to me. Sweet." You glanced away for a moment, blinking away your tears.

"Sweet?" He scoffed.

"And we got close to one another. I trusted you, and you trusted me. In those times, it's a hard thing to do." You added.

"My heart bleeds for you, truly. But I have wasted enough time listening to this drivel. I have somewhere to be, and unfortunately, my dear, you are not allowed to tag along." He said, reaching a hand out to press a button. You knew what he planned to do, and after spending less than half an hour in his presence, you weren't surprised, although it still hurt. You started turning dials and pushing buttons, and the Tardis turned to the side, The Master staggering away from the console, while you held on. You lowered a lever and rushed to the doors, looking back at The Master as he got to his feet.

You ran out of the doors, pausing when you saw the anarchy outside hearing the yells of the Daleks and the pained screams of the Time Lords. You looked over your shoulder when you heard The Master yelling and ran down the field, almost tripping on the way down. You weren't supposed to be here. But you weren't going to let him kill you either. Gallifrey was consumed with chaos, and you ran through the center of it.

The Master knew how catastrophic the war had been on Gallifrey, but meeting his future self was not something that had come to mind. The police box made him hesitate until his recent incarnation stepped out.

"Where is she?"

"Whoever do you mean?"

The War Master raised an eyebrow when the man stepped close to him, eyes narrowed. "Don't play dumb with me. You know who she is, you've heard the story a thousand times. The surprise on your face when you regenerated..." The older Master smirked, "Oh, it was beautiful! She was telling the truth all along. Same story. Five lifetimes. Now, if we don't find her, that story changes. Your future changes, and believe me when I say that you do not want that to happen. So I'll ask again, where is she?"

The War Master pointed down the hill and watched his older self immediately start jogging in that direction, stopping to look back at him. "Well, come on. Get a shift on!"

The two of them ran through the chaos, the fire and the stench of death, defeating two Daleks during their search to find you. "How is she here?" The War Master asked as they walked through the halls of the Capitol. 

"She gets sucked into our time stream. You've seen it, she appears at random, sometimes we know her, and she doesn't know us. Or it's the other way around. And if we don't find her in time, she will die."

The two of them split up, and it is The War Master who finds you. Or rather, you find him. He turns when the Dalek yells, "Exterminate!" pausing when he sees you shoot the Dalek with a weapon you had found. The second Dalek turned to you, and you dropped the gun, smiling sheepishly. 

"You are out of ammunition." It stated.

"True." You said with a shrug. "But you are a Dalek. And this is a hill." You kicked the Dalek, sending it falling down the hill, blowing up, the wheels on fire as they reached the bottom.

You turned to The War Master, eyes widening when you saw his older self running towards you, appearing over his shoulder. "Oh, thank god!" You ran towards him, hugging him tightly, and he held you close, his eyes closing for a moment before meeting The War Master's over your shoulder. 

"I can't take all the credit. If it weren't for him, I'd have no idea where you were." He looked down at you, placing his hands on your shoulders. He wasn't angry, which he found surprising. He had always had a bad temper, but how could he be mad at you for not fully mourning the loss of 'Yana'? He had changed drastically, but there were glimpses now, and then that gave you hope that the man you fell in love with was hidden under all the scheming and hatred.

"Come on. We need to get out of here." 

You nodded, smiling at the blonde before looking at The War Master with a frown. "Aren't you coming?"

"He can't. There's still a lot for him to do." 

The War Master nodded at the implication. He played a role in the Time War after all.

You walked towards him, throwing your arms around his neck before he could complain about it. His hands slowly rested on your back, his body relaxing in the embrace. "Be careful."

"Of course." He said as you pulled away. "I gather that there is not long to go until we meet again."

You smiled at him before turning to his older self, taking his outstretched hand.

Suddenly the field became a smokey room, and The Master looked down at you, relief in his eyes. You glanced around as he hugged you, wrapping your arms around his neck as you took in your surroundings. "You did it. You're safe now." He pulled back slightly to place a hand on your cheek, smiling down at you.

"What happened?" You asked.

"The Tardis sent you to my timestream. You kept jumping around to different points, so I had to enter a point to find you. I chose the newest memory." He looked over your shoulder, and you frowned when he tensed, turning to see what he was looking at. You saw The War Master before he turned and walked further into the smoke.

You loved Yana. And although The Master's identity was concealed within the watch, when he was Yana, he was kind, thoughtful, and gentle. Seeing the coldness in his eyes, The Master showing through, seeing his face again in a new light, had helped you accept his new face. And you realized that although his face may change, his personality may vary, but one thing remained the same. He would always care about you.


	5. Powerless [Second Doctor x Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This imagine is similar to my how you met preference but they are not related. Hope you like it

There are many ways to get The Doctor's attention, giving chase on a hovercraft and trying to kill him and his companions are just one of the many ways to peak his curiosity. It only increased when Astrid first brought up his resemblance to Salamander. Finding out more about Ramon Salamander and his thirst to conquer the world and the dedication of those who wished to see him dead was the most exciting thing he had heard in a while. What was supposed to be an ordinary day at the beach led to a discovery of an assassination plot.

Perhaps it was due to their strong resemblance or his inability to walk away from a mystery. Why did he look like Salamander? The Doctor believed that infiltrating Salamander's operation was the reason. Who better than him to take down a wannabe dictator?

He was a great deceiver, but even he had his doubts about his abilities at being consistent with his accent and grasping Salamander's personality. He only knew of his ambitions, not his character.

Then you burst into the room, the very image of the beautiful, alluring, seductive wife. He had fooled Bruce, but could he fool you? The one person who knew Ramon best. How did Ramon behave around you? Was he distant? Did he fall over his feet? He had been thrown into the act seconds after learning the truth about Salamander's wrongdoings, so he did not know anything personal. Only his desire for world domination.

You could see it in his eyes the moment you entered the room. His eyebrows rising, however slightly, shock and curiosity mixed in his eyes. No one told him about you. Either Giles did not know about you, or he wanted him to be surprised. And he was.

Salamander was a brute. So he was shocked by how gracefully you entered the room, how bright your smile was. But your eyes gave it away, a quality you shared. You had witnessed some grotesque sights, horrors that had given you nightmares. It hadn't been easy being married to a villain.

"Ramon, I heard about the attempt on your life, are you alright?" You placed your hands on his cheeks, searching for injuries. "Are you hurt? Shall I call you a doctor?"

He could see Jamie smirking out of the corner of his eyes and knew the Scotsman would tease him for a while, long after they had left.

He diverted your attention to Jamie, saying, "There was, but this man saved my life."

You looked at Jamie, who was dressed in a security uniform, instead of his usual kilt and shirt. "Thank you."

You took hold of The Doctor's hands, "Now, husband, a word in your ear." You turned around to address the people in the room, Bruce, Jamie, and two other security officers. "Excuse us, gentleman."

You pulled The Doctor to the doorway, and he glanced at Jamie, who sent him a wink as you led him to the hallway. 

"I assure you I was unharmed." He said, following you down the hallway to the bedroom.

You closed the door and leaned your back against it, biting your lower lip. You knew he wasn't your husband, but that didn't mean you couldn't have a little fun, did it?

"You had me worried, you know." You stepped closer to him, and your lips formed a smirk when he stepped behind an armchair, attempting to put distance between you both.

"It's dangerous work." He said.

You kneeled on the chair, sliding your robe off your shoulders, exposing your nightgown, which left little to the imagination. "Any closer to those stars?" You asked, playing with the lapels on his jacket. "I wouldn't be mad it you broke your promise, you know?"

You leaned your head closer to his, the corner of your lips turning upwards slightly when he moved his head away. "You want to see the stars?" He asked quietly, his eyes glancing at your ruby lips.

Your lips formed a grin. You almost had him.

"I'll settle for the stars I witness when we kiss." You ran your hands up his chest, onto his shoulders, wrapping your arms around his neck, standing on the armchair. Your noses brushed as you leaned to graze your lips over his before kissing him hotly, unable to pull away as he returned your kiss with equal enthusiasm, after a moment's hesitation.

Salamander had left and wouldn't return until morning. He always told you when he was leaving and when you could expect him to return. So the moment you saw the man before you, you knew he had to be an imposter. Ramon had big plans, and when the Time Lord took his place, and you knew he wouldn't cancel them to come back to you. In some ways, his plans meant more to him than you did - the reason your marriage started falling apart.

The Doctor knew he had a job to do. To find a way to stop Salamander's plans for world domination, not sleeping with his wife. However, the latter was most tempting.

A giggle left your lips when he lifted you, carrying you to the bed, laying you down with a gentleness you weren't used to, but you welcomed it although his kiss was anything but gentle.

You put your hands on his cheeks, pulling away from his devouring kiss to catch your breath, your eyes searching his. Amazed how two men could look so similar, yet be so different. "Who are you?" You asked in disbelief, a smile on your lips.

He opened his mouth to speak, but you place a finger over his lips to silence him. "No, don't tell me." You kissed him hotly, pushing his coat off his shoulders.

"I don't," He spoke between kisses, dropping the Mexican accent, "know your name."

"Y/N." You whispered in his ear as he kissed your neck. "Say something."

"What do you want me to say?" He asked, tilting his head, meeting your gaze.

"Anything."

"This bed is extremely uncomfortable." 

Laughter left your lips, and he smiled down at you as you tilted your head back, bowing his head to kiss your neck. "It's not used for sleeping." 

His laughter made your heart race and the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled. His eyes met yours, an eyebrow-raising, "Oh, really?"

For three hours, the two of you stayed in the bedroom, talking, kissing, laughing, kissing, and much, much more. And in that time, he told you everything, well, filling in the gaps as you guessed most of the plan.

"Given your appearance that can only be seen as identical to Ramon's, it is logical that Giles chose you to take down Ramon. Who better to destroy his reputation?" You explained as he ran his hand up and down your arm, his fingers sending goosebumps along your skin.

"How did you know it was Giles Kent?"

"He's the only one who is either brave or stupid enough to do such a thing. But I would be careful if I were you. Giles has been primed to kill Ramon for months now. Do you plan to kill my husband?"

It was the first time you had referred to Ramon as your husband since you started talking, and he was unsure of how to interpret it. You sounded protective, yet you clearly didn't care for Ramon very much, not that he could blame you.

His hand stopped moving, his eyes observing you for a moment as you listened to his two hearts beating. "Why do you stay with him? Salamander - Ramon has had no place in your heart for years now, as you say. So why did you stay?" He asked.

"I may not be in love with him, but that does not mean I don't love him." Your gaze dropped to his chest, where you drew patterns with your fingers. "The things he has done, there are no words for how despicable they are. But I also know that one of the many reasons for doing what he does is because of a promise he made to me when we first met."

"The stars?" 

"No," You rolled onto your stomach, meeting his gaze, "the promise of a better life. He would never let anyone hurt me again, and I would never want for anything."

As curious as he was, his thoughts were silenced when you kissed him. "Now, Time Lord, no holding back this time."

He jokingly rolled his eyes, a giggle leaving your lips when he hovered over you, sharing a tender smile before he kissed you.

The next morning he left the bedroom, finding Jame as he searched for you. As predicted, the Scotsman was eager to tease him about his _activities_ last night. 

"She was very helpful."

"I bet she was."

The Doctor looked at the smirking Scotsman, "She is the key to taking down Salamander. She is the only one who knows exactly what he's planning. Where is she?"

"Out on the balcony. Victoria has just given her breakfast." 

The Doctor followed him as he directed him to the balcony where you were sitting at a table, laughing with a guard, your hand on his arm. If Jamie were to ask, he would claim it was because of his new role as Salamander that he sounded so harsh, but truthfully he felt protective over you after last night.

"Is there a reason why you are drooling over my wife?" He stepped onto the balcony, head held high as his eyes stared at the guard with disgust.

"No, sir. Sorry, sir." The guard rushed into the house, and Jamie snickered as he headed inside.

You sipped your tea, hiding your smirk behind your cup at the guard's swift exit. The Doctor took a seat beside you, and you smiled as you popped a strawberry in your mouth, placing your legs over his lap. "Sleep well, dear?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

"I told you, in order to sleep in that bed, one must tire themselves out first."

He raised an eyebrow ar you, a smile forming on his lips when you winked at him. He placed his hand on your thigh, holding your legs on his lap, taking a sip of tea you had poured for him. "You never did give me an answer last night."

You sighed as you looked over at him, "I don't want to kill Ramon. But I don't want to stay with him either. If you are telling the truth and you do have a Tardis that can take you anywhere in time and space, well, I would love to witness it..."

"But..."

"If they kill Ramon, then they will kill me too." You told him, lowering your feet to the floor. "Now, fancy some toast?" You picked up a plate and a butter knife.

"Why would they kill you?" He asked.

You sighed, placing the knife on the plate, setting them both on the table. "Two years ago, I was given poison. They wanted me to slip it into his drink. Back then, he didn't have a food taster, so it would've been much easier. But I...I couldn't do it. He never knew I was given the poison, but I did tell him someone planned to poison his food. So he got the taster. I saved his life so that I will meet the same grizzly fate."

"It doesn't have to be that way. Not if you come with me." 

Your gaze fell to the table when he was informed of an invasion, trouble downstairs, and you knew that you didn't have long to consider his request. It was happening now.

You went to your bedroom and were sitting on the bed when the guards arrived. The Doctor burst through the door as the last guard hit the floor, looking at your panicked state as you dropped the brass statue you had knocked them out with.

"Come with me." He held a hand out. "If you stay here, you will never see those stars."

You thought for a moment before taking his hand, following him as he fled the base, taking you to the Tardis.

"Quite right, Jamie." 

You gasped when you saw the state Ramón was in.

"You were doing such a good job impersonating me. I thought I would return the compliment."

You swallowed thickly, seeing the fury in his eyes as he stared. He knew.

You looked at The Doctor when he stood in front of you, "We're going to put you outside, Salamander. No friends. No security. Nothing. You'll run, but they'll catch up to you." 

He touched something on the console, and the Tardis tilting the doors opening, revealing the unforgiving depths of space. A scream left your lips as you slid along the floor, grabbing hold of The Doctor's hand when he caught you, feeling Ramón clutch your ankle.

You looked down at him and knew what you had to do, what you should have done two years ago.

You looked at The Doctor, and the look in your eyes would always haunt him. "No. Don't."

You smiled, tears in your eyes, out of sadness, and out of fear. "Thank you."

You let go of his hand, and he yelled as you fell out of the Tardis, Ramón falling with you. The doors closed, and the Tardis returned to normal, and the two companions slowly got to their feet while The Doctor held onto the control panel, eyes wide, focused on the closed doors.

You had sacrificed yourself to save them—a man who you considered a lover and his two friends who were strangers to you. Out there, your would meet a brutal end. A fate you didn't deserve.

You had made it to the stars, and you would die admiring them.

And he had been powerless to stop it.


	6. Rivalry [Jacobi!Master x Reader]

Life on Gallifrey was the perfect paradise, everything you needed, and a few temptations that could lead you astray. And no one provided more temptation than The Master and The Doctor. The two outcasts at the academy that had swept you off your feet. You had been known as a bookworm, the quiet type who kept herself to herself. That's what made your friendship with the two troublemakers so unusual.

You looked back on your years at the academy fondly, remembering all the happy memories you had made with the boys who would become known universally as The Doctor and The Master.

They often argued about it, but you had met and spoken to The Master first. The Doctor claimed that he had seen you first, but it was The Master that approached you one day. You were leaving the academy, and the two Time Lords had been standing with there backs against the wall, mocking a few Time Lords and Ladies that walked by. They weren't waiting for anyone, nor did they have a reason for lingering outside other than they wanted to. And it became a habit. They would stand outside the academy and recall their studies, bonding over their hatred of the academy.

You were saying goodbye to your friend as you walked out of the academy, parting ways.

The Master had been making a sarcastic remark about his fellow Time Lords when he realized that The Doctor had been staring, not listening to a word of what he was saying. "What?" He followed his line of sight, and his lip formed a smirk when he saw you getting further and further away. "She's cute. Who is she?"

The Doctor cleared his throat and stood taller, hands in his pockets. "I don't know - no one."

The Master's smirk grew, eyes twinkling mischievously, "I'll go find out." He pushed his foot off the wall and walked after you.

"No, no, no - don't - Kosch!" The Doctor shook his head when The Master turned around, walking backward to send him a smirk before jogging to catch up to you.

You eyed the tall, lean boy when he appeared beside you, walking backward, so he was facing you. "Hello," He held a hand out, "I'm Koschei."

You glanced at his hand, pursing your lips. "Pleasure." You walked further ahead, and The Master stopped following, turning to observe you for a moment, a smirk on his lips before he jogged to catch up to you.

"This is the part where you tell me your name." He said.

"Is it?" You glanced at him but never gave him your full attention. "I'm not going to do your work for you, so forget about it."

"Oh yeah, you're the prodigy. I could barely recognize you with your hair like that. How did you manage to tame all that frizz?"

You rolled your eyes, "Did you want something?"

He stopped walking and put his arm around your shoulders, turning you around to face the academy, "See my friend over there?" He pointed to the boy who would later become known throughout the universe, and feared, The Doctor, who avoided eye contact, pretending to be fascinated by a wall, running his hand over it. "I was telling him about Blytar and his resemblance to a Godraat," A smile formed on your lips at the comparison, "but his focus was on you. And it's not the first time this has happened. The other day the poor boy forgot how to drink when he saw you in the capitol. So what do you say we put him out of his misery, hm?"

"Alright. Ten minutes. But then I have to go." You agreed, and he grinned, placing a hand on your back, leading you over to where The Doctor was standing with his back turned.

"Theta," The Master grinned when he turned, his eyes widening when he saw you. "This is..."

"T/L/N." You and The Doctor answered, and you looked away with a blush on your cheeks, not spotting The Doctor doing the same.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds to it." The Master walked away, and you smiled, seeing The Doctor glaring at him, mouthing that he would get payback. 

Your conversation didn't go as The Master believed it would. It was awkward, mostly talking about the academy, and Theta couldn't hide how much he despised it. You did bond, however, briefly over your shared passion for science before you had to leave.

Sparks didn't fly during your first meeting. A young Doctor was embarrassed and confident that you would never want to speak to him again. So he avoided you in hallways, failing at being discreet, and The Master relentlessly teased him for it. Eventually, you started catching on, and when you saw The Master standing talking to a door, you knew who was behind it.

"Morning, Koschei." You greeted.

"Good morning, T/L/N." 

You knocked on the door, "Morning, Theta." 

You walked away, and The Master struggled to contain his laughter when Theta said, "Erm, morning, T/L/N-"

"She's gone." The Master crossed his arms as the door opened, and The Doctor looked around the hallway, stepping out. "You're pathetic."

The next time you met The Master, you were on your own, translating old Gallifreyian text in the field with orange grass, sitting on a red silk cloak. He was surprised to find you so far from the capitol, but that lasted only seconds as his eyes twinkled with mischief, a look that you would grow fond of. He hopped over the fence and strolled to where you were sitting, picking a few blades of the grass, sitting across from you, leaning back to prop himself on his elbow. 

"Evening, Koschei."

"You're going to go crosseyed." He said.

"How?" You asked, looking up from the large book that was perched on your lap. 

"Reading." He crossed his eyes, and you laughed lightly. "I'm serious." He chuckled, "What are you doing anyway?" He plucked the book from your lap, and you sighed as he looked at the old Gallifreyan text.

"I'm translating it."

"This is what you do during your free time?" He tutted.

You snatched the book from his grasp, "I happen to find it interesting."

He held his hands up, eyebrows rising from the coldness in your tone. "I didn't say anything."

"No, but you were going to." You closed the book and placed it in your back along with your notes, standing up. "I've got to go."

The Master stood up, "Come on, don't be like that."

You picked up your cloak, walking away, and he followed you up the small hill. "I like to test myself and whether it's physically or mentally shouldn't matter. I like books more than people. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I never said there was." He said.

You looked at him, a small sigh leaving your lips, turning to him. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm used to being berated for -"

"Being a nerd? I get it." He placed his arm around your shoulders, "Luckily, I know how to cheer you up."

He took you to an old barn that was defying the laws of physics. It was falling apart, and you were afraid to breathe in fear it would blow down. You placed your bag by the door, following The Master as he climbed a ladder, sitting beside him at the window. You stared at the breathtaking view, the capitol during the evening.

"I come here sometimes when I need to get away." He explained. "The only other person that knows about this place is Theta."

"It's beautiful." You rested your head on his shoulder, and he smiled down at you.

"Yeah, it is."

From that moment on, you and The Master were inseparable, meaning you spent a lot more time around The Doctor. The Master knew how he felt, the attraction overpowering all his other senses, but he never spoke about it. That was the reason The Doctor gave when he found you two kissing in the barn. You had been friends with the Time Lords for two years, and although you knew how you felt, your actions poorly represented them.

Your one lousy memory during your years at the academy was your worst regret. 

The Doctor had told you he planned to leave the academy and you told him he would be sorely missed, and that things wouldn't be the same without him. 

"I'll miss seeing you every day." He had said.

The kiss was brief, but it lasted long enough for you both to realize that the feelings you had for each other were close friends. There was no knee buckling passion. It was only until you saw the look on The Master's face that you realized why. It was the wrong friend.

Everything fell apart afterward. You had chased The Master, trying to explain, but the pain in his eyes was apparent. You were closer to him than Theta, always holding hands, or his arm would be around your shoulder. Many others believed you were dating, but you had always shut down those claims, never seeing the disappointment on The Master's face. Not until now, when he was yelling, pushing The Doctor when he tried to calm him down.

"You knew how I felt about her!" The Master seethed, pointing the finger at him while you watched the two friends, who had been like brothers to each other for many years before you had come along, fight. "And, you still did it."

"Kosch -" You gasped when The Master turned, punching The Doctor when he tried to stop him walking away. 

You took a step toward the groaning boy, holding his jaw, glancing at The Master, who laughed bitterly. "Go ahead. Take care of your boyfriend. What do I care?"

He walked off, and you stepped forward, "Koschei!" You sniffled when he didn't look back. You helped Theta off the ground, and he rubbed his aching jaw.

That night when you parted ways with The Doctor, you knew things would never be the same. You would never speak to each other again, only glances in a hallway until he left the academy. He had tried to rebuild his friendship with Koschei but hadn't been successful. You had written him letters, but after finding a bucket with one of your letters burning inside of it on your doorstep, you stopped trying.

Your feelings were never spoken, but they were there. In each hand hold, every time you rested your head on his shoulder when you laughed, when you kissed his cheek goodbye or when you spent an afternoon in the barn, delving deep into the struggles of the academy. Two years of paradise destroyed in one kiss.

You kept tabs on the two Time Lords, often hearing about their feud across the stars, The Master seeking out The Doctor to seek revenge for a betrayal The Doctor had given up trying to amend.

No one knew the reason for your trio falling apart. The Master practically growled at anyone that tried to speak to him, and The Doctor would   
answer, "Not your problem." While you could sense when someone was approaching you, so you would avoid them until they gave up.

It had gone on for so long you, but the pain and guilt you felt when you thought of that moment made it feel like yesterday. If only you had been more open with him about how you felt, then the kiss would never have happened. The two Time Lords wouldn't be feuding, The Master wouldn't keep trying to make The Doctor's life a miserable one, focusing all his anger and pain on him, and never on you, and The Doctor could continue to do the good he was doing, the man you wished you could tell how proud you were of him. And maybe, just maybe, you and Koschei could have been together all this time, married even. 

But the Time War was a desperate time, and you knew the Time Lords needed all the help they could get. You were hopeful that The Master would respond to your emergency signals, not giving him any indication that it was you calling for his help. For weeks you kept the messages on a loop, flooding his Tardis with emergency recalls, beckoning him back to Gallifrey. But he never responded, and you wondered if he had figured out it was you, and that's why he never answered.

Could he hate you that much after all this time?

That was difficult for The Master - the reason he avoided you so actively and refused to take his anger out on you. Despite seeing you kiss the Time Lord he had considered being like a brother to him, he could never hate you. He loved you too damn much to hate you, and it was tearing him apart.

The emergency recall to Gallifrey was as puzzling as it was irritating. The last place he wanted to be was Gallifrey, but the Time War was raging on, and he had to know what became of you. Like you had done, he kept track of your fast pace rise to the council after leaving the academy. And despite your history, he still felt proud of you and what you had achieved. But if Gallifrey were under attack, you would be right at the center of it.

It was because of the Daleks that he knew where you were. He had escaped with his Tardis, killed Osen when he got the first emergency signal, listening in on the Daleks as he traveled back to Gallifrey. Unfortunately, when he targeted the signal, hoping it would lead him directly to you, his Tardis landed outside the capitol, and he had no choice but to scan Gallifrey for your life signs. It was risky, the war tearing through Gallifrey, destroying the beauty that you had once admired when you were children. But for you, no risk was significant enough to stop him.

Your fingers worked quickly on the console, moving away when it started counting down. You looked towards the door where the Daleks were cutting through, jumping back when the door fell down, picking up your pistol when they entered.

"You will be exterminated!"

You swallowed thickly, aiming your pistol, firing, only to find it wasn't working. You tossed it aside and moved out from behind your desk.

You stared at the three Daleks as they aimed their weapons, your hand touching your necklace hidden beneath your clothes, gasping when the three Daleks fired, your surroundings changing to the inside of a barn, loud wheezing filling your ears. You turned around, feeling the familiar heat fill your body, your eyes widening when you saw The Master standing by the console, setting coordinates.

"Well? Close the door." He said.

"Koschei." You gasped as you fell to your knees, gaining his attention. 

His eyes widened when he saw your hands starting to glow, rushing to close the doors. He ran to the console, setting his Tardis into flight. The Tardis shook as it traveled away from Gallifrey, listening to the Daleks over the monitor as they talked about The Master. 

"The Master has escaped! The Master has escaped!"

The last thing you heard was your screams as regeneration energy overwhelmed your body,

You didn't know how long you had been out for. Hours? Days? But one thing you did know was that you were in a Tardis medbay. Your eyes looked around, softening when The Master stood up from his chair, stepping into view.

"You came."

"So it appears." He answered.

"I didn't think you would." You sat up, rolling your shoulders. "You got old."

He scoffed, glancing away, and you smiled when he looked at you, his aggravated expression softening when he saw your smile. You stunned him when you surged forward to hug him, and he took what felt like hours, but were only seconds, to return it. His hands were tentatively resting on your back, then his arms wrapping around you as he pulled you closer.

"You're safe now."

You moved your hands to his shoulders, pulling away slightly to meet his gaze. "I wasn't sure you received my signals, then I realized you weren't responding to them."

"So you thought I would let you die? You still don't get it, do you?" 

You glanced away, but he tilted your chin up, so your eyes met his. "I could never hate you."

You felt a tear fall down your cheek, and his thumb brushed up away as he leaned in to kiss your forehead. You rested your head on his chest and wrapped your arms around his waist. 

He knew you would return to Gallifrey, that you could not abandon your home planet quite so easily as he can, and if he tried to stop you, well, you would escape him to get there. So his fate was sealed. He would join you back to Gallifrey, getting separated and later learning of his capture by the Daleks.

When he escaped from the Daleks, he heard that you had suffered a worse fate, at the hands of The Doctor. He had returned to Gallifrey only to find the planet was destroyed. His anger became fury, and The Doctor knew that the dynamic was different. The Master would destroy Earth, but this time he wouldn't stop until he killed him too, for he had killed you. And The Master would make him pay for your death.


End file.
